


明日未来

by spy_37



Category: TWICE(Band）
Genre: F/F, R注意, 僵尸末日设定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spy_37/pseuds/spy_37
Summary: 僵尸末世。名井南的脚被咬了，是湊崎纱夏找到了能抑制病情的药，救了她一命。两人在死寂的城市中找到了一处旅馆歇息，湊崎去找物资，名井在房里歇息，但就在今天，药只剩下最后一片，名井南支撑不了多久了……
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoi Mina
Kudos: 3





	明日未来

**Author's Note:**

> 带点私设的肉，食用愉快～

偏要是今天。  
“不能再等等吗，臭老头。”  
名井南仰头把最后一片药吞掉，在心底暗骂昨天还感谢着的神明。  
夕阳的光色被灰霾稀释，还不及桌上玻璃瓶里液体的橙黄，不过总算能透过来，在台面上折射出凸显的色块。  
一。  
二。  
……  
一，二。  
……  
再数一百遍，瓶子也不会变多。倒是色块渐渐变浅拉长，很快就消失。  
“这家伙怎么还不回来啊！”  
明明来自远方的号角声几不可闻，更不知方向，可湊崎纱夏还是会一个劲儿地辨认，在地图上画来画去。  
“会找到的。”  
她总是噙着笑意开枪。  
有时寻到点什么就兴冲冲地拿给名井看，哪怕脸上还粘着稀碎的内脏。  
乐观倒不是什么坏事，只希望等会儿不要带着一身的血气回来就好。  
没剩多少水了，名井南不想和脏兮兮的人做。  
咯哒。  
是在开锁。  
名井南握住空药瓶，起身走到玄关处迎接冒险者。  
“这旅馆的地下室还真有不少东西，而且在附近又找到两瓶汽油，和剩的那点一起用，明天我们就能到更远的地方去！”  
湊崎纱夏轻轻颠了颠背上的包，合上门落了锁，又拥抱了下面前人，才走到桌边整理行李。  
她心情很不错。  
几片冰晶随着脚步从肩头抖落。  
“外面下雪了？”  
“对。”  
“天一直灰蒙蒙的，在屋里都看不到。”  
名井南低下头，攥紧手里的小瓶子，边边角角硌得手心疼。  
听着背后的声音有点无力，湊崎抬头望向窗外，却只看到自己和名井在玻璃上的倒影，于是放下手里的东西，弯腰夹了块炭扔到铁盆里，砰出的点点火星飞舞着在空气中熄灭。  
“冷了吧？”  
湊崎走过去捧起那双交握的手放在自己嘴边，呼口热气正要揉搓，却摸到了硬硬的瓶身。  
“哎，怎么拿在手里？今天吃药了吗？”  
“吃过了。”  
名井南看着湊崎的眼睛，慢慢伸开手指，朝前送了送。  
小瓶子晃了两晃。  
湊崎纱夏看看名井，又看看药瓶上模糊的白底黑字，有些疑惑但还是接过，刚直立瓶身，便僵在了原地。  
“就知道会是这副模样……”  
名井南在心里叹气，扭过头，盯着不远处的火红出声安慰：“能多活这么多天，我已经很知足了。而且，是你找到的这药，相当于已经救过我一命了……”  
语速很慢，却没等到预想中不愿看到的泪水。  
她不想亲眼分辨身边人到底是什么表情和情绪，只得再开口。  
“别难过，等药效差不多过了，你就赶紧离……唔……”  
话尾音被探身拥抱动作挤压床垫发出的吱呀响声所掩盖。在湊崎外套仍未褪去的凉意里，名井南似乎闻到了去年晚春雨夜家门口的泥土味。  
那时的湊崎纱夏也是带着一身的湿潮，一把拥住了刚从国外回来的自己。  
“我爱你，南……”  
湊崎纱夏把脸埋在名井的颈窝，收紧了手臂，使劲往里蹭了蹭。  
这是她第三次在深爱的女孩面前说这句话。  
“我知道。”  
自再见面后，名井都是这么回应的。  
“我爱你。”  
第四次。  
“我知道，所以，”不知是不是错觉，名井南隐隐感觉脚上的伤口有点痛意，便打断了身前人深沉的表白，“还剩点水，去烧热，好好把身体洗一洗，有事要做。”  
拥抱着的身体在微微发抖，窗外的雪也应该还在下。  
这是她被湊崎从鬼门关拉回来后、第二次听到“我爱你”时就构想好的计划。虽然日期感觉是在日常紧张和暂时松弛的交错中有点提前，不过也正好。  
应该还算是不错的生日礼物。

打开浴室门，薄而清澈的水雾争先恐后地窜出，湊崎纱夏只扣好衬衣纽扣就走了出来。  
名井南扭头，冲她晃了晃手里的玻璃瓶：“把这瓶留给我吧？”  
炭火的红光和液体的暗黄都映在那好看的脸上，嘴角的笑意在两种暖色调的混合中显得有些扭曲。湊崎不觉得那是玩笑，皱了眉头，不过，危险的颜色倒是将她心里的想法彻底勾画成形。  
她走过去，小心地拿过汽油瓶。  
“先放在一边。”  
“那我就当你答应了。”  
名井南知道她从来都不会拒绝自己。  
看到湊崎背部的衣服被身体的水汽打湿而贴在皮肤上，她夹了最后一块炭放进火盆，“把棉衣和外套都穿上再……就躺过来吧，冷。”  
“好。”  
待湊崎服服帖帖地躺好，名井南还坐在床边。  
两人平静地对视。  
“还记得我的英文名字吗？”  
名井南先打破沉默，轻轻拉开湊崎的棉服和短外套，一颗一颗地解着最里层衬衣的纽扣。  
开始了。  
湊崎拉拉名井的手，示意她俯低身体。  
“Sharon，Mina.”  
日式英语的发音在名井南听来别扭又熟悉，她顺势撑在湊崎耳边，打量着这个一直以来称得上爱她入骨的女孩。相同颜色的眸与发，和微苦的眼神搅拌在一起，变成同等甜度的可可霜——面前通体嫩白的奶油蛋糕正等待着最后的工序。  
“抱住我吧。”  
名井南边叹边唤，却是主动俯下身，在窗外灯塔明灯扫过时吻上她的额头。  
“这种时候还在好好工作着呢。”湊崎闭着眼睛，发出无关痛痒的感慨。  
名井南没搭腔，只注视着身下人略微发白的唇：刚洗过澡后还润润的、弹弹的，一开一合间像有了独立的生命。  
“快来品尝我吧。”  
这是在名井脑海里绽放的话。  
吻，有些过于猛烈了，牙齿碰在一起引起了点不适，湊崎本能地偏头躲了一下，名井察觉，就用舌尖不断摩擦反侧的软舌边缘引她回来，然后勾着她绕圈。属于两人间初吻的生涩意味很快被多年如一日的长情弥补，而且，对湊崎来说，“名井南在深吻自己”的想法一直盘旋在脑海，这种认知不受控地被卷进交缠的唇舌中，成了最好的感官欢愉催情剂。  
名井南也有自己在意的地方。她不是没跟人做过，只不过跟女人，这是第一次。以前，性别的压制以及不温不火的性格让名井总处于接受的那一方，而此刻主动权终于掌握在自己手中，使得情动也加深了数倍。她看着湊崎的脸颊被自己吸吮得略显凹陷，本就因消瘦而明显的颧骨此时更凸出了。这勾起了名井心中异样的冲动，稍稍放松点大喘口气就又上去吻住，轻咬住湊崎的软而灵活的舌尖将它带出口腔，一下接着一下地吮着，硬是到舌根酸胀时才放开。扯出几根银丝挂在湊崎嘴角，名井南抿抿唇，凑过去在喘息声中轻轻吻掉。  
两人抵着额头稍事休息，可不多一会儿，名井就又生出些心思来。  
她柔了动作，重新探到她口中，用舌尖快速又胡乱地扫舔着上颚的小凸起。那里是敏感的地方。  
果然，湊崎边断续地哼出娇音，边往后退陷，名井就转而用牙齿咬住她的上下唇瓣时重时轻地撕磨，把想逃掉的人给诱回来。  
跪在床上的膝盖正随着上面一来一回的挑逗自动往前挪着，不一会儿便碰了壁停下。  
裤子有点厚度，但名井仍旧能感受到透向那块不甚敏感的皮肤的湿润，便开始向上顶蹭。湊崎纱夏一抖，名井南也没放开她，自顾自地顺着颈子向下朝胸口吻去。  
这让背弓得很高，并轻轻耸动着。  
身体姿势的相似让看过太多次的啃食场面突然浮现在脑海，名井南愣了一瞬，略抬身体，不动声色地看向面色潮红的湊崎。  
“怎么了？”  
“没事，你现在很好看。”  
名井南转移注意，勾勾嘴角由衷地夸赞她。  
没有谁不喜欢听到心爱之人的赞赏，更何况名井南并不是会轻易将内心的想法说出口的人。湊崎纱夏心里像被什么撑满后又刺破，“碰”得一声，震得心口疼，泪水也毫无预兆地溢了出来，带着温热沾湿了鬓角，留在耳廓里，很快变凉。  
名井南把两道泪痕看在眼里，没多说什么，探过手到身后解开胸罩扣，看到圆嫩的樱红便含了上去。  
“哈唔……哈唔……”  
她尽力地张大嘴巴，将粉胸纳入口中，舌头绕着因湿吻而冒出头的嫩尖画圈，而后又吸又舔。乳首带着周围的软肉一齐被舌面向上推，一松口，又回弹回来，接着再来，节奏似乎都能与身下的相契合。  
湊崎忍不住再次娇哼出声，尤其在另一端被细润纤长的手指毫无章法地揉搓时。她一边轻咬住手腕压下愈发明显的叫声，一边又难耐地挺了挺上身，将粉软送入身上人的手掌与口舌。  
名井南注意到这些变化，在胸前流连了一会儿才放开，爬上床坐在湊崎的大腿根处，握住她每被舔顶一下就软一分的手腕，拉到自己面前。  
“确实要小点声，”她喃喃道，捏了捏湊崎虎口处被磨掉一层皮而露出的嫩肉，给女孩一点调整的时间，“毕竟那些东西的听觉还挺灵敏的。”  
指甲都被剪刀修得短短的，凹凸不平但干干净净，透出点粉红。名井南亲了下她的指腹，随即张口一下含住了三根手指。几缕津液被挤压出来，挂在嘴角，她把这些悉数蹭抹在余下两根手指的指侧。  
湊崎一直都很佩服名井南能在任何情况下迅速恢复自持的能力。尽管她吞吐自己手指的模样满是中了蛊似的贪婪，但她依然清醒。这是好事。  
和自己硬硬的骨节相比，前前后后包裹着它们的唇舌实在软得过分。而当指间连接处的小块皮肉也被照顾到时，过去被忆起是很自然的事。被舔掉融化在手心冰淇淋时那脸红讶异的模样，是完全属于湊崎自己的蜜糖，密封在心底，永久保存。  
视线随着名井或勾弄或吮吻的动作而变得失焦，湊崎用此刻手指的感觉打开了藏在心底的宝箱，她想把那点蜜糖融化，重新涂在名井的掌心。  
现在的她，一定不会拒绝自己。  
湊崎回过神，往后靠着半坐起身，也拉过名井南的手，像朝圣般细密而虔诚地亲吻。她眯起眼睛，用舌尖描绘着名井南掌心的纹路，从右到左依次将指根打湿，又从左回来，鼓起舌面在每个指缝间来回摩擦。  
名井停了自己的动作，专注地看着女孩将她的痴迷展现得淋漓尽致。那染上情潮的红唇和湿漉漉的眼神像羽毛撩骚着心尖，名井南不自觉地动起手指，开始在她嘴里翻搅。湊崎对自己的感情，又一次被拨得赤裎。  
“就那么喜欢我吗？”  
名井南叹口气，慢慢抽出手指举到自己面前，细看了眼上面的津液。  
这让湊崎脸更红了，害羞地低了眉眼。  
“别看了……”她小声嘟囔。  
视线随着声音转移到女孩红润的脸颊，名井南俯下身贴近，没再多说什么，直接将手探入内裤，抚上软瓣，甚至找到了颇有存在感的圆核，直直按了上去，开始转着圈揉弄。  
这个时候再多说一句话就是浪费时间。  
突然的强烈刺激让湊崎猛得往后仰起脖子，双乳挺立，突出的喉结几经滚动才发出像小猫般的娇声腻叫，一股热流也随之冲到名井的指尖。  
泄得让人猝不及防，名井南被勾起更多欲望的同时也是真的好奇。  
“好快啊，纱夏，我都还没进去。”  
“我……在……”  
湊崎还没缓过来，轻喘着答非所问。  
名井动了动中指，点点还留在穴口的滑腻液体，而拇指则继续挑弄唇瓣和圆核，换了种问法。  
“舒服吗？”  
湊崎喘得不知该接什么，但的确四肢百骸都快酥透了。  
这是湊崎梦里才有的场景，曾经因为羞愧被自己撕碎压在宝箱下面，而此刻，名井南亲手将所有的残片完好无损地拼接在了一起。哪怕现在的感情只超出纯粹的友情一厘米，湊崎纱夏也是幸福的。  
不知道名井南到底在想什么，但此刻，她就是要自私地替她确定，就算是自欺欺人，她也心甘情愿。  
没等到湊崎确切的回答，但她渴盼的眼神和捏着自己衣袖的过分紧张的手指，都在告诉名井南显而易见的答案。  
名井南调整了姿势，一下探进了两根手指，并且完全没入其中。  
“嗯！”  
湊崎的手一下按在床上，揪起床单攥在手里。  
就在同时，窗外本来好好工作着的灯塔突然熄灭。  
名井南正要动作的手顿住了。这实在不是什么好的讯息。  
湊崎当然也注意到这点不寻常。她喘了两喘，紧握的手指一下松开，想要坐起身结束这一切，却一把被名井南按回床上。  
不过，过大的动作拉扯到愈来愈大的感染伤口，膝盖不知不觉中也已被完全感染，并不再能支撑名井的体重，她只好慢慢放松胳膊，轻轻压在湊崎身上。  
“南，不做了好不好……”  
“那要做什么呢？”  
“我……只想陪在你身边，这就够了……”  
湊崎偏头怜惜地看着怀里的心爱之人，伸手想将名井耳边的碎发挽到耳后，哪知刚碰到，那缕头发便一齐脱落，软绵绵地落在床垫上。  
“别再动了，趁我还是我，让我真切的感受你吧，你也是，”名井南将叹出的热息埋进湊崎的颈窝，“抱着我就好。”  
生日礼物，我要完完整整地给你。  
手腕受到裤子的束缚并不能很灵活地活动，抽出插入的速度也并没有很快，但也正因为如此，名井的每次抽插都在贴着阴唇上下摩擦，再深深地探入穴内，略快一会儿，就慢几次歇一歇，再快，再慢，两人都刻意控制着呼吸，因此体液被挤压发出的水声，不大不小的，正能灌满两人的耳朵。  
快到了。  
当湊崎纱夏猛地收紧双臂箍住自己的腰时，名井南就知道她快到了。  
于是，她故意将速度放得更慢，却不想身下的小腹竟随着抽插的动作抬起，抵住自己的下身。  
她低头看着那本能的动作，在湊崎耳边调笑：“你就真的这么喜欢么？”  
而湊崎纱夏情动到不顾，含着泪捧起名井的脸，狠狠地吻住她。  
“我爱你。”  
第五遍告白，在两人的亲密贴合中被名井咽下。  
不再抽出手指，名井南只用掌心按住圆核揉搓，两根手指在穴内搅动，好好感受了一番那湿软得一塌糊涂的内壁，在小腹越抬越高的动作中，送湊崎纱夏上了顶峰。

炭火熄了。  
情潮与喘息不多一会儿也被平复。  
由于血液的加速流动，感染的面积越来越大。名井南无力地躺在床上，双腿都失去了知觉。  
“给我留一瓶汽油，剩下的你都带走，赶快离开这里。”  
名井费力地拉过湊崎的棉服，从口袋里摸出打火器捏在手中。  
湊崎没吭声，下了床附身亲吻名井南的额头，拿过自己的打火器。  
“我不走……你好好躺在这里休息。”  
只草草地系住一颗衬衣纽扣，湊崎用棉服和外套把名井南裹了个严实，转身走到桌边，打开了所有汽油瓶，将橙黄色的液体洒满整间屋子。  
刺鼻的味道顿时升腾起来，呛得名井南止不住得流泪。在模糊的泪光里，她看见湊崎拿出枪，装好子弹，打开落地窗在阳台上朝下连开几枪。  
很快，瘆人的嘶吼与嚎叫声开始不绝于耳，并且越来越近。  
湊崎纱夏平静地进屋，关好窗户，才重新回到床上，把名井南搂进怀里。  
刚坐好，两只僵尸就从天而降，重重地砸在阳台上。血肉模糊的躯体仍颤颤巍巍地站起，砰砰地挤撞着玻璃，糜烂的皮肤在次次撞击中一点点剥落。  
“你刚才的模样差点让我忘记湊崎纱夏已经是如此果决的人了，”名井南用了最后的力气，伸出手将湊崎纱夏衬衫的扣子一一系好，“我会变得像它们一样丑陋吧……”  
她还能皱眉。  
“没事，不会的。”  
湊崎轻声安慰，低头吻上怀中女孩依旧光洁的面庞。  
名井南安心地点点头，闭上了眼睛。  
一点咸涩沾湿了湊崎的嘴角，而下一秒，打火器就被扔向满是汽油的地板，火焰爆裂，瞬间吞噬了屋里屋外的一切。

明日未来，但依旧祝你生日快乐，湊崎纱夏。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢您的阅读和支持🙏


End file.
